


撸猫综合征

by axwan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axwan/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 各章节已合并在同一篇文里 具体查看各章节可点上方的 “Chapter Index↓”按钮查看





	1. 第二十五章

第二十五章

梁易澄瞪着符朗那饱满的唇，内心斗争激烈。  
符朗又在故意逗他！  
他梁易澄也是个有尊严的男人！怎么能一次又一次忍让！  
可是，他有那么一点点想亲符朗，就一点点。  
正纠结着，符朗的唇忽然微微张开了。  
淡红色的舌尖若隐若现地伸出了一小截，在唇间徐徐扫过。  
到达了尽头的嘴角之后，它似乎有点不知所措，顿了顿，才犹豫着探出了更大一截，大胆地勾画起了整片唇。  
符朗的动作像是挑衅似的越放越慢，桃花眼慵懒地眯起，他的眼里泛起与那两片唇相似的湿润光泽，诱人的舌最后消失在了两片唇间。  
符朗抬起那勾人的眼，很慢很慢地扫过梁易澄，最后停留在他的唇上。  
梁易澄的脑袋变成一片空白前，只有一个念头匆匆闪过。  
尊严是什么玩意，他不要了。

梁易澄暴起直击！  
犹如一只锁定猎物的野猫，他敏捷地一扑。  
然而，他的上半身刚前进几分，下半身就被裹在身上的被子缠住，整个人顿时失去了平衡，直挺挺地砸在了符朗的腿上。  
“唔！！！”  
他的鼻子重重地撞上了符朗的膝盖，差点砸出一脸血。  
听到头顶的符朗努力克制的笑声，梁易澄连忙打了个滚，敏捷地坐起身，却差点又让被子绊倒。  
等他好不容易甩开身上的被子，符朗已经笑得倒在了床上。  
梁易澄恼羞成怒，恶向胆边生，一个翻身，一屁股坐在符朗的肚子上，伸手按住那还在笑得不住颤抖的胸膛，气势汹汹地弯腰堵上符朗的唇。  
他的动作太过凶猛，上唇直接磕在了符朗的牙上，可疼痛让他更亢`奋了。  
他好似一只霸占新地盘的猫科动物一样，仔仔细细地吻着符朗的唇，让每一寸领地都留下自己的气息。  
他有点迷恋这种占有符朗的感觉。  
他沉醉地闭上眼，亲了好一会，无师自通地含住那片柔软的唇，慢慢地吸了几下，还不满足，又轻轻地咬了一下。  
可那一下，惊动了这片领地真正的主人。  
原本闭着眼任他撒欢的符朗微微睁开了眼，安静地注视着在他嘴上乱啃的梁易澄，像只无奈地纵容着自家小猫咪的猎犬。  
终于，被没轻没重的小猫咪咬疼的符朗失去了耐性，一手扶稳了梁易澄的腰侧，另一只手揽住了他的后颈，倏地一用力，带着伏在自己身上的人翻了个身，把受惊的小猫咪按在床上，再次吻上他那愣愣张开的唇。

梁易澄从来没有想过，亲嘴竟然可以如此的刺激。  
符朗那灵活的舌在他的嘴里搅着，他只能笨拙地驱赶那个凶狠的入侵者，却招来对方更粗暴的蹂躏。  
温暖湿润的舌互相摩擦的感觉很奇妙。那个神经与血管密集的部位让他能清晰地描绘出对方的纹路，他能感觉到符朗的舌并不如看上去那般光滑，有些粗糙的舌面在他的舌黏膜上划过，一种瘙痒似的感觉密集地从舌上传来，让他头皮发麻，下腹发紧。  
他战栗着弓起身，符朗的身体却慢慢地贴了上来，把他压了回去。他扭头想躲，又被符朗按着后颈，吻得更加深入。  
梁易澄急促地喘息着，呼出的一股股地热气打在符朗的脸上，又喷回他自己的脸上，只让他更觉燥热难当，下身已经硬到了极点，高高地挺起。  
梁易澄难耐地挣扎着，符朗用上半身牢牢地压着他，下身却与他若即若离。他挺立的部位偶尔轻轻擦过符朗的大腿，偶尔又顶在符朗柔韧的小腹上。每一个不经意的触碰都让他的下身胀痛几分，呼吸也更粗重几分。  
终于，他忍无可忍，抬起腰往符朗的身上撞去。  
他硬胀的下身撞到一个坚硬的物体，符朗就闷哼一声，退开些许，大腿却强硬地顶到他的两腿之间，抵着他的性器不轻不重地磨了起来。  
符朗的舌慢慢从他的口中退出，转而轻轻吸吮他的下唇，那些让他面红耳赤的呻吟终于失控地从他的唇间溢出：  
“嗯……啊……”  
耳边符朗的呼吸声也蓦地变得粗重，有什么东西也抵上了他的侧腹部，还未等他反应过来，符朗原本的还有些柔软的大腿倏地绷紧了，开始重重地碾了起来。  
那脆弱敏感的部位从未遭受过这般粗暴的对待，梁易澄又痛又爽，眼泪都快掉下来了，下身却越来越热。  
梁易澄浑身颤抖着，求饶道：“不——嗯——！别这样……”  
符朗却充耳不闻，还加快了碾磨的速度。  
“呜——嗯——”  
梁易澄崩溃地抓着床单，强烈的快感让他濒临爆发。他的呻吟更加急切了，浑身都泛起了淡淡的红。  
这时，符朗忽然退开了。

梁易澄还躺在床上，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，身体兴奋地发着抖，像是还在期待那即将到来的愉悦高潮。  
他粗喘着气，迷茫地看向符朗。  
那对发红的鹿眼半睁着，被情欲蒙上了一层雾气，看得符朗呼吸一窒，差点就想不管不顾地压回去。  
但符朗深吸了一口气，忍住了，飞快地下了床。  
梁易澄：“？”  
符朗不着痕迹地扯了扯裤子，面无表情地说：“我得去喂猫了。”  
梁易澄：“？？？”  
梁易澄脸上的潮红还未褪去，却挂上了一脸的震惊。  
符朗强忍住笑，走到门边，正要出去，忽然又想逗他，回过头，严肃地说：“你别弄脏我的裤子。”  
梁易澄：“！”

梁易澄瞪着那飞快关上的门，开始认真地思考符朗是不是真的有什么隐疾。  
可是刚刚顶在他肚子上的那个触感，不仅没问题，还有点可怕啊！  
梁易澄的下身还硬着，但那股射精的冲动已经过去了，他隔着裤子随意地摸了几下，跟刚才符朗给他的刺激比起来，这似乎有点不够劲了。  
他懊恼地下了床，走进主卧的浴室。  
符朗给他准备的新牙刷和漱口杯正放在洗手台的架子上，与符朗的放在一起，他终于有了点真实感。 他不是在做梦！他和符朗真的在一起了！ 他嘿嘿地傻笑着，走进了淋浴间。  
淋浴间的热气还未散尽，空气里弥漫着一股浓厚的沐浴露的香气，与刚才符朗身上的味道如出一辙。  
刚有点消停迹象的下身登时又硬得发疼了。  
梁易澄站在淋浴间里，背靠着墙，贪婪地吸着空气中残留的符朗的气味，慢慢把手伸进了裤子里，握住了挺立的性器。  
那个硬了半个上午的器官早已一片湿滑，并且由于没有内裤的阻碍，直接把符朗借他的睡裤里头也弄得一片狼藉。  
忽然想起符朗出门前说的话，他气得报复似的故意用那还在流着黏液的前端蹭着那棉质的布料，把那浅灰色的长裤洇湿了一小块，才满意地扯开裤头，放出胀痛的性器，缓缓地撸动起来。  
符朗的沐浴露有一股很清新的木香味，可梁易澄仔细地闻着，忽然发现混在其中的一股淡淡的柑橘味。  
甜而勾人。  
梁易澄的情欲又燃烧了起来。  
他一只手慢慢地捋动着那尺寸不小的性器，另一只手捏住那两个浑圆的囊袋。  
他的性器前端太敏感了，激起的快感总让他难以自控地浑身颤抖，他向来不是很敢触碰那个地方，只敢摸摸下方的双丸。  
他轻轻搓揉着饱满的球体，那个早已蓄满精液的地方立即紧绷了起来，牵动得上方的性器也更硬了，高高地翘起。  
许久不曾释放，又被撩拔了一早上，很快他就想射了。  
他又用力地吸了一口气，迷糊间，忽然想到一件事。  
符朗为什么一大早就洗澡？  
符朗，是不是也像他这样，躲在浴室，想着还在熟睡的他，悄悄抚慰着自己……  
蒸汽缭绕的淋浴间里，花洒的水声盖过了符朗粗重的呼吸声，只有在爆发的那一刻，符朗才发出了一声极低、极性感的呻吟……  
想象的画面太过刺激，梁易澄的情欲登时攀到了巅峰。  
“啊……”  
他闭上眼，昂起头，浑身颤抖着，射出了一股又一股的精液。  
安静的浴室里回响着他粗重的喘息声，还有体液打在地板上的声音。  
白色的体液落在了淡褐色的瓷砖地板上，还有一部分喷到了花洒的开关上。  
他射得很多。最后的几股精液是缓缓流出的，浓而浊，顺着他紧握的手滑下。  
高潮战栗的快感终于过去，梁易澄松开手，慢慢睁开眼，有些失神地喘了会气，才低下头。  
沾满精液的性器还高高挺着，残留在上面的稀薄体液还在慢慢地滴下。  
而他的睡衣下摆，和浅灰色的长裤，则有点惨不忍睹。


	2. 第三十章

撸猫综合征 第三十章

说完那两句话，梁易澄意识到，在喜欢的人面前，脸什么的，他完全可以不要。  
他一边被自己臊得慌，一边硬着头皮紧紧地拽着符朗不放。  
毕竟脸都不要了，还讨不到一个吻，这也太惨了。  
好在符朗虽然百般无奈，还是缓缓弯下了腰，在他的唇上落下了一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
见符朗亲完就要起身，梁易澄急了。  
他的脸怎么可以这么不值钱！  
梁易澄迅速地伸出双手用力勾住了符朗的脖子！  
符朗猝不及防，被他这拼命似的一勾，登时失去了平衡，往他身上摔去。  
符朗的反应很快，一手撑住了沙发的靠背，很快把自己稳住了。可考拉般攀着他脖子的人却瞪大了眼，失望地看着他，眼神相当委屈。  
符朗终究还是心软了。他慢慢地跨上沙发，膝盖稳稳地支在梁易澄身侧，才弯下腰，任由对方渐渐急促的呼吸喷在自己的脸上，缓缓地闭上眼。  
得到默许的梁易澄就像一个抱着心爱玩具的小孩，搂着符朗不住轻吻他的唇。  
梁易澄微微睁开眼，眼前的符朗依然闭着眼，英俊的脸上面无表情，一如既往的沉稳冷静。饱满的双唇也紧闭着，却被他的亲得泛起了水光，犹如一尊被玷污的雕塑。  
这种在喜欢的人身上为所欲为的感觉让梁易澄亢奋极了，他沉醉地闭上眼，深深地吸着符朗的气息，慢慢地舔弄着符朗的唇角，硬了良久的下`身激动得一颤一颤的。  
梁易澄很想伸手摸一摸自己，又怕一松手符朗就跑了，只能本能地夹起腿，小幅度地摆动着腰胯，借助前端和内裤布料的摩擦缓解自己的欲望。  
敏感的前端被若有若无地刺激着，微弱的快感勾得他浑身发痒，呼吸都粗重了起来。  
正迷乱间，他的两腿之间突然强塞`进了一只手，把夹紧的双腿分开了。  
“别夹了，要碰到伤口了。”  
清澈的声音带着几分无奈，却很轻，像是在极力克制着，呼出的热气徐徐喷在梁易澄的耳旁，成为了最烈的催情药。  
梁易澄抬起头，着迷地看着符朗。燃烧的情欲让他的双眼变得潮`湿，脑袋变得迷糊。他抓起符朗按着他大腿的手，粗暴地按在自己欲`望的中心上。  
“嗯——！”  
梁易澄又痛又爽，性器却抖了抖，挺得更高了。  
被符朗的手触碰着的下身胀得难受，他小声哀求：“哥，帮我——”  
没能等到符朗回答，他难耐地挺起腰，让坚硬的性器隔着两层布料在符朗的手中轻轻摩擦。  
“嗯……朗哥……”  
光是想想他在蹭的是符朗的手，他就情难自已，爽得不住呻吟。  
耳边的呼吸声忽然变得粗重了起来，他硬得发疼的部位也被那只大手握紧，随后，最碰不得的前端迎来了一阵粗暴的搓揉。  
“啊——！”  
粗糙的布料磨得梁易澄崩溃地抓住符朗的手，却阻止不了那强硬的动作。  
前液失禁一样涌出，很快就透过了内裤，沾湿了裹在外头的居家服。  
“呜——别、别这样——”  
他像条离水的鱼一样扭动挣扎着，符朗却缓缓压在了他的身上。  
“放开，朗哥——唔——”  
梁易澄肖想已久的舌头堂而皇之地闯了进来，把他的抗议全堵了回去。  
符朗的舌头如同下方的手一般暴戾，在梁易澄的嘴里肆意掠夺着，搅得他的呻吟支离破碎。  
过于激烈的吻让梁易澄的呼吸变得很艰难，他无助地摇头躲避，却摆脱不了那灵活的入侵者。  
终于在他濒临窒息时，符朗放过了他的唇。  
梁易澄憋得满脸通红，唇还微微张着，急切地喘着气。柔软的头发早被他挣扎得乱了，散落的刘海湿漉漉地贴在额上。湿润的眼半睁着，迷离的看着符朗，像只无助的小动物。  
符朗的脑中顿时一片空白。  
他倏地握紧了手中的性器，拇指蛮横地摩擦着那脆弱的小孔，那硬到极点的器官立即开始跳动。  
“呜——！啊……”  
梁易澄绝望地昂起头，凸起的喉结随着高潮的痉挛一抖一抖的，白浊的精液从深灰色的居家服中一点点地渗出，被符朗缓缓地抹开。  
射完精的梁易澄毫无防备地靠在沙发上，面色潮红，挑动着符朗狠狠蹂躏他的欲`望。  
符朗深吸了几口气，才强压下了冲`动，坐起身，下身却忽然就被一只手握住了。

梁易澄鼓起了好大的勇气，才朝符朗的下`身伸出了手。  
好硬。  
符朗陡然粗重的气息，还有手上满满当当的欲`望，都在诉说着符朗对他的渴求。他彻底放下了心。  
梁易澄隔着裤子轻轻捏了几下，有点压抑不住自己的好奇，支起上身，一边摸着那挺立的器官，一边心里悄悄比划着。  
好大。  
“摸够了吗？”  
符朗有些嘶哑的声音，性感极了。  
梁易澄红着脸摇头，又摸了一会，刚想掏出来仔细看看，就被掀倒在沙发上，符朗的唇再次堵了上来。  
随着唇舌交缠的吻涌来的，是符朗竭力克制的情感。 梁易澄仿佛正站在海滩的边缘，翻腾的潮水不住轻轻拍打着他的脚踝，像是在警告他赶快离开，否则随时不知何时涌来的巨浪会把他淹没。  
但他渴望被符朗淹没。  
梁易澄的手再次摸上符朗坚硬的下`身，笨拙地伸出舌头，回应着符朗的吻。  
符朗僵了僵，却没有躲开。灵巧的舌转而在他敏感的颚部轻轻搔刮着，极度的瘙痒变成令人战栗的快感，撩得他浑身发热，半软的器官又颤颤巍巍地硬了起来，把一片狼藉的衣服顶到了符朗的下腹部。  
等符朗察觉，他那深蓝色的衣服上已经留下了一道暧昧的白痕。  
符朗的眼神很沉，伸出一手，撩起梁易澄那惨不忍睹的上衣。浅蓝的平角内裤已经被湿得透了，前端的轮廓清晰可见。  
被符朗炙热的视线注视着，梁易澄的性器更是兴奋得动了动，又胀了胀。  
“别看……”  
梁易澄伸手想挡，符朗却赶在他之前，把他的内裤扯了下来。  
沾满精液和体液的肉粉色性器登时弹了出来，硬邦邦地贴住下腹部，浑浊的液体顺着性器流下，弄得浓密的耻毛黏糊一片。  
符朗似乎还嫌不够乱，两根手指夹着那肉茎的根部，随意地甩了甩，残留的体液登时抹了梁易澄一肚子。  
“喂！”  
梁易澄恼羞成怒，支起身，报复似的紧紧握住符朗那高挺的性器。  
符朗顿时失去了理智，把那两只不安分的手牢牢按到了头顶，凶狠地吻了上去。

“呜——！”  
梁易澄快疯了。  
符朗的下`身紧紧地贴着他，那存在感极强的器官隔着薄薄的裤子磨着他的腿根，不住顶着他的囊袋。他的性器则被压在了两人之间，被符朗极有韧性的腹肌时轻时重的挤压着，棉质的衣服布料轻轻地刮着敏感的系带，爽得他直颤。  
符朗伏在他的身上，双肘支在他的耳侧，那对深邃的桃花眼专注看着他，不时低下头温柔地和他接吻。  
符朗在他身上不住耸动着，性`感的低喘夹在沙发的嘎吱声中，不断在他的耳边回响，让他产生了正在一种和符朗做`爱的幸福的错觉——哪怕符朗连裤子都没脱。  
符朗利落的短发被下`身激烈的动作弄得有点乱了，额角渗出的一滴汗水沿着线条锐利的脸颊缓缓滑下，挂在下巴上，久久没有落下。  
“啊——朗哥——嗯——！”  
梁易澄被符朗渐渐加快的动作弄得浑身发软，忽然昂起头，呻吟着，攀上了高`潮。  
夹在两人间的性器抖动着，缓缓流出了几股精液。  
梁易澄粗喘着，眼神涣散地盯着符朗的下巴，突然有点口干舌燥。他神差鬼使地弓起身，慢慢地舐去了那滴汗水。  
符朗的呼吸一窒，忽然坐起身，一手掀起梁易澄一塌糊涂的上衣，盖住了梁易澄的脸。  
“唔唔唔！”  
还沉浸在高潮中的梁易澄猝不及防地被蒙住了脸，还没反应过来，有人就隔着衣服吻住了他的唇。  
几股微凉的液体溅到梁易澄赤裸的胸膛上。  
“嗯……”  
耳边的低吟声很轻，却微微发着颤。  
是符朗情`欲决堤的声音。  
梁易澄头皮一麻，浑身颤抖着，竟又流出了一小股精`液。  
灭顶的高潮让梁易澄脑袋放空了良久，回过神之后才发觉脸上有点湿。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
意识到脸上沾的是什么，他立即嚎叫着坐起身，迅速地把蒙在头上的衣服扯了下来，吼道：  
“你干嘛啊！那东西沾我一脸了啊！啊啊啊！你还射了我一身！”  
梁易澄低下头，伸手抹了抹胸前又多又稠的精液，忽然有点美滋滋。  
这么多，看来是很行了。  
他满怀希望地抬起头，一旁的符朗早已穿戴整齐，宽松的裤子掩盖了所有的端倪。  
梁易澄气成河豚。  
他只能安慰自己，至少他摸过了。


	3. 第三十三章

撸猫综合征 第三十三章

机会来了！  
小野猫立即扑了出去，狠狠地啃上那来不及闭上的唇！  
“唔——！”  
也不知是谁磕疼了谁，梁易澄只顾着两手使劲揪着符朗衣服的小圆领，舌头拼命往符朗的嘴里钻，不给对方一点退缩的余地。  
符朗倏地浑身紧绷。  
梁易澄不以为意，逮住这个宝贵的机会在符朗的嘴里肆意撒欢，还灵机一动，学着符朗上次亲他那般，勾起舌头，轻轻在划过符朗的上颚。  
符朗的眼骤然睁大。  
下一秒，梁易澄就被掀翻在病床上，脑袋重重地磕在了墙上，还没来得及觉得疼，就被海啸般的吻淹没了。  
符朗把他压在墙上，一手插进了他的发间，原本似乎是想替他揉脑袋，却因为这个渐渐失控的吻，变成抓住他的头发，逼迫他昂起头，进一步加深这个吻。  
“唔唔！”  
这个吻，汹涌得让梁易澄感到害怕。  
符朗的动作是前所未有地粗暴，狂野，充满了原始的兽性。  
梁易澄坐在病床上，他想躲，后方的墙却挡住了他的退路。  
他被亲得无法呼吸了，只能怯生生地睁开眼，却径直对上那发红的双目，那像是要将他拆吃入腹的眼神，本能的畏惧让他开始挣扎。  
可他越是挣扎，符朗就越是强势。

符朗强硬地分开了他夹紧的双腿，一侧膝盖缓缓迈上床，直闯入他的两腿之间，抵住那个悄悄挺立起来的部位。  
符朗松开了他的唇，他立即抬起头，大口地喘起气，却被符朗含住了喉结，舌头还灵活地逗弄着，把喘息转化成了无助的呻吟。  
“嗯……哈……”  
坚硬的大腿一下一下地顶着他的性器，敏感的囊袋被挤压得一颤一颤的，挺得笔直的器官也跟着一抖一抖的。  
符朗轻轻地舔着梁易澄的颈侧，那洁白的肌肤泛起了淡淡的粉，光滑而诱人，符朗再也无法忍耐，重重地吸了一口。  
“嗯——！”  
梁易澄浑身发起了抖，腿间的器官也胀了胀，流出了一小股体液。  
符朗松开唇，那白皙的脖子上登时现出了一个深红色的吻痕。  
符朗满意地亲了亲自己的“杰作”，才伸出手，掀起梁易澄的短袖T恤，露出昨夜没来得及细看的白净胸膛。  
梁易澄太白了，连胸口的两点的颜色都很浅，淡淡的肉粉色，勾得符朗脑子一热，低头就含住了一侧的小点。  
“啊！”  
梁易澄万万没想到符朗竟会去亲他那种地方，一种异样的刺激感弄得他头皮发麻，浑身发颤。  
身为一个男人，那个地方产生的快感只让他感到羞耻万分，他无力地推着胸前的脑袋，却招来了更重的吸吮。  
“别吸那里……朗哥！”  
“为什么？不舒服？”  
符朗的嘴里还含着他，含糊地说道。  
梁易澄满脸通红，恼羞成怒，捶了捶符朗的头，说：“不舒服！”  
符朗轻笑一声，嘴上还不肯松开，手却顺着他短裤的裤腿摸了进去，又穿过他的平角内裤，直接握上了他流了不少水的性器。  
“嗯……”  
“不舒服还这么湿？”  
符朗又重重地吸了吸他的胸口，梁易澄爽得直颤，很快就忘了矜持，忘情地呻吟道：“啊，别吸了……”  
符朗居然听话地松开了口，凑到他的耳旁，低声说：“嘘。一会被人听见了。”  
梁易澄一个激灵，忽然意识到他们还在医院，还是在一个随时都有人会进来的治疗室里，就做起了这种没羞没躁的事情。  
梁易澄又兴奋又害怕，性器却更硬了。  
符朗又笑了，灼热的呼吸喷在他的耳上，低低的笑声震得他心都颤了，大着胆子抬起头向符朗索吻。  
符朗竟大方地吻住他，两人交换了一个又一个温柔缠绵的吻。  
梁易澄沉溺其中，符朗的手却趁机撩开了他的裤腿，把他淡粉色的器官从裤子侧面掏了出来。  
梁易澄：“！”  
还没等他抗议，符朗的手就握着他的性器套弄了起来。  
“喂……！不要这样，有人会进来……”  
明明身处公众场合，身上的衣服也还穿着，最重要的部位却坦荡荡地露在外面，还硬得发疼，梁易澄羞愤欲绝，奋力阻止符朗。  
符朗的手任他扯开了些许，却在即将离开时用掌心一把裹住了那敏感的前端，就着湿滑的前液，飞快地摩擦着。  
“啊！唔……”  
梁易澄惊喘一声，又蓦地惊觉，连忙用手背捂住了自己的嘴。只剩一只手的他更加阻止不了符朗的恶劣行为，被玩弄得浑身发颤，双眼通红，却只能绝望地扭动挣扎。  
“呜！！”  
符朗的掌心忽然离开了，食指却摸上了他的小孔，短短的指甲轻轻地刮了刮尿道口的嫩肉。  
梁易澄登时像触电一样全身一抖，绷直的脚踢到了一旁的治疗车，发出了哐当一声巨响。  
两人都吓了一跳，符朗勾起唇，正要说话，紧闭的房门忽然被敲响了：  
“符哥，你还好吗，需要帮忙吗？”  
门外传来一个年轻女性的声音，梁易澄连忙伸手去拉符朗，符朗却无动于衷。  
“符哥？我进来了？”  
梁易澄吓得浑身紧绷，符朗的食指却绕着他的顶端缓缓地画着圈，把又溢出来的一小股黏液缓缓抹开，然后粗暴地搓揉起他的系带。  
“你！嗯——！呜——！！！”  
“等等。我没事，我还在清创，别进来。”  
“啊，好的。刚刚护士长在找你，你一会过去一下。”  
“好的，谢谢。”  
听见门外的人渐渐远去，符朗才垂下头，缓缓地捋动着那刚射完精的性器。  
梁易澄一手的手背捂住了嘴，另一手却挡住了双眼。  
精液喷在了梁易澄的胸前和衣服上，还有一小股溅到了他的下巴上。白浊的液体顺着急促起伏的胸口缓缓滑下。  
符朗飞快地抽了几张纸巾，把他身上的体液都擦干净了，瞥了眼还捂着脸的人，故意不擦那还笔直竖着的性器，把它湿漉漉地硬塞回了他的裤裆里。  
梁易澄立即伸手去拦，却晚了一步，内裤里头已经变得一片湿滑。  
他怔怔地拽着自己的裤子，通红的双眼湿漉漉的，一脸惊魂未定。  
符朗心软了，安慰道：“没事的，她听不到的。门我上锁了，没人能进来的。”  
梁易澄登时炸了：“那你刚为什么骗我！”  
“因为你好欺负啊。”  
“你……！”  
“是你怪我不欺负你的。”  
“……”  
符朗心情很好地笑了，抬头看了看表，又说：“现在还挺早的，你可以回去睡一会，你自己认识路回去吗？”  
“不认识！”  
“那我给你叫辆车？”  
“不坐！”  
“回宿舍？”  
“不回！”  
小家伙还开始闹脾气了。符朗笑意更深了，问：  
“回去帮我喂猫好吗？”  
“不好！”  
“那，喂我好吗？”  
“不……啊？”  
梁易澄愣了，眼神很自觉地就往符朗下`身瞟，宽松的衣裤看不出什么端倪，却不影响他的脑补，脸再次变红。  
符朗忍着笑，揉了揉他的脑袋，说：  
“想什么呢？你不肯回去就留下，中午为我买饭，我走不开。”  
梁易澄：“……”


	4. 第四十二章

撸猫综合征 第四十二章

杨逾进来的时候，俞清铭正大开着水龙头洗脸，加上身后的人也刻意放轻了动静，他完全没能察觉。  
直到一只手忽然捏住他的裤裆，他才惊觉：“哇——唔！”  
杨逾从身后环抱般架着他，一手牢牢按着他的上半身，还不忘捂住他的嘴。  
裤`裆处的那只手则拉开了他的裤链，毫不客气地伸了进去，摸上那挺立的器官。  
“嗯！！！！！”  
俞清铭拼命挣扎，杨逾抱得很紧，手臂很有技巧地制住了他的发力部位，让他半边身子又酸又麻。  
杨逾摸了几下，就把那笔直竖起的器官从有点湿的内裤里掏了出来，握在手里把玩。  
“哟，还没射呢。刚不是都要射了吗？唉，我还以为你躲起来撸了呢。硬了那么久还忍着不弄出来，你很能忍啊。”  
“唔唔唔！！”  
杨逾瞥见俞清铭那通红的耳廓，没忍住低头舔了舔，激得手中的性`器又是一胀，才满意地压低声音嘲讽道：“不过，你这么骚，是不是不用后面就出不来？”  
俞清铭气极，抬脚用力踏上杨逾的脚，头顶则蓦地朝着他的下巴重重一撞。  
趁着杨逾吃痛，禁锢稍松的空档，俞清铭抬起一肘，往他的腹部击去。  
不料，杨逾反应极快，轻描淡写地挡了下来，却猛地将俞清铭按在洗手台的镜子上，把他胡乱挥舞的两只手都扭到了身后。  
这下俞清铭是完全动弹不得了。  
“嚯，这不是传说中的女子防身术素质三连吗，厉害啊。”  
“你有毛病吧！嗯！放手——”  
“你再叫大声点？猜猜小橙子会不会来救你？”  
俞清铭立即不敢叫了，额头无助地顶着冰冷的镜面，骤然被握紧的下`身传来一阵颤栗的快感，他登时浑身紧绷，粗重地喘着。  
他要射了。  
可他的性`器刚颤了颤，杨逾就察觉到了，紧紧地捏着那淡红色器官的根部，  
“你——！松开啊——”  
俞清铭痛苦地扭动挣扎，可杨逾的手纹丝不动。俞清铭越动，杨逾握得越紧。  
等杨逾松开手，俞清铭那干净漂亮的性器已经憋成了暗红色，笔直地立在身前。  
精液已经灌满了尿道，高潮却被活活掐断，俞清铭的下半身烫得像是着火了一般，无处释放的欲望烧得他几近崩溃，杨逾偏偏就不再碰他了。  
“你……混蛋啊……”  
俞清铭那对狭长的凤眼紧闭着，上挑的眼角泛着淡淡的红。  
杨逾一边恶劣地欺凌着俞清铭，一边透过镜子玩味地打量着他的表情。  
忽然，杨逾看见俞清铭因不堪折磨而微微睁眼的同时，一滴泪水慢慢地滑了出来，顺着那俊秀的侧脸滑下。  
杨逾的心底泛起了一股难言的滋味。  
他松开俞清铭的双手，转而安抚地搂住不住颤抖的人，伸出一手，轻轻握上那烫得骇人的性器，慢慢地套弄了几下。那早已濒临爆发的器官却毫无动静，只换来俞清铭难受的呜咽声。  
杨逾低下头，轻轻咬住俞清铭的后颈，温柔地舔弄着。  
不知为何，他还记得这里是俞清铭的敏感带。  
果然，俞清铭登时浑身一软，低低地呻吟了一声。  
杨逾稳稳地抱住怀中发软的人，手中的性器剧烈颤抖着，浓稠的精液徐徐流了出来，沾在那件浅色的牛仔衬衫上，再缓缓地落回他的手中。


	5. 第四十四章

俞清铭的凤眼都快眯成一条缝，他一边笑，手还毫不含糊，缓缓往上方摸去。  
车头又是一摆，旁边车道的车被吓了一跳，按着喇叭惊恐地避开。  
“哎，开车走神不安全，你可要专心看路啊。”  
听见俞清铭还幸灾乐祸地提醒，杨逾气得脸色铁青，偏偏安全带系得牢牢的，想躲也没地方躲，还得时刻提防前方的车子突然停下，无暇分心教训腿`间作乱的手。

俞清铭只是轻轻地揉了几下，手里的巨物就有了苏醒的迹象。  
杨逾立刻夹紧腿企图阻止他的动作，却架不住他一会掐大腿一会捏腹肌的，在小小的座位上东躲西闪，捉襟见肘的。稍不留神，并拢的腿也被他掰了开来，宽松的休闲裤登时就被高高地顶起了一块，想夹也夹不住了。  
俞清铭抢在杨逾伸手遮挡前握住那完全勃/起的器官，满意地感受着手中的尺寸和硬度，叹道：“硬得很快啊，我还没摸几下呢，你就这么饥渴？”  
杨逾一心多用，挡也挡不住他，说又说不过他，气得不行，干脆把心一横，目不斜视地看着路况，一副当他不存在的架势。  
俞清铭乐得他不反抗，更加肆意地玩弄起了手里坚硬的性/器。  
俞清铭深知杨逾持久起来有多可怕，但现在主动权难得在他的手里，自然不能让杨逾好过。  
一番探索下来，他惊喜地发现杨逾的蛋蛋极为敏感，每次一碰那里，杨逾的大腿肌肉就会蓦地绷紧。  
俞清铭坏笑着，两手并用，一手隔着裤子用掌心搓/揉着所有男人最为敏感的顶端，另一手捏着那两颗饱满的蛋蛋。没过多久，杨逾的气息就变得粗重了起来，手里粗大的性/器更是胀得他快握不住了。  
在他极有技巧地玩弄之下，杨逾忽然踩下了刹车。  
杨逾失神地伏在方向盘上，一手用力捏住俞清铭的手腕，另一手半掩面，企图挡住那急促的喘息。  
俞清铭的骨头被杨逾捏得咔哒作响，却偏偏不肯松手，反而不服输地回了重重一捏。  
“靠——啊……”  
杨逾浑身一僵，脱口而出怒骂没能堵住喉`间溢出的性`感至极的低吟。  
杨逾的声音压得极低，可还是听得俞清铭头皮发麻，腹部发紧。  
他手中的器官还在剧烈地搏动着，掌心按住的硕大前端一胀一胀的，他甚至能感受到精/液冲击在裤子上的力度。

身后的汽车催促的鸣笛终于让大脑放空的杨逾回过神来。  
他甩开俞清铭的手，扯过安全带把人绑回座位上，才再次发动了车子。  
车里充满了一股淡淡的麝香味，裤`裆里的湿滑时刻提醒着他刚才的荒唐事。  
杨逾懊恼万分，深深地觉得一开始就该把人扔到高速边上。偏偏一旁的人不但不知悔改，还要火上浇油：“我手活不错吧？比你的好多了吧？说实在的，你脚活都比你手活`好，不过你可真快啊，这才走出多少公里啊？”  
“你——”  
“可能是你这名字取得巧了，跟段誉多像啊，你那玩意也像他的六脉神剑一样，一时行一时不行的。”  
“操……”  
“你反正也就会嘴上说说？不然我之前说当固炮你怎么不敢？是不是怕次数多了就暴露了你不行的事实……”  
杨逾火冒三丈，怒道：“谁不行了？！当就当啊！我不把你操得再也不敢见我我就不叫杨逾——”  
俞清铭打断道：“行啊，反正我觉得洋芋土豆都不好听，以后就叫你薯仔吧。”  
“？”  
杨逾愣了愣，随即反应过来，吼道：“你才薯仔啊！你全家都是薯仔！”

梁易澄对俞清铭佩服得五体投地，一副虚心受教，洗耳恭听的模样。  
他怎么就没想过在符朗开车时非礼他呢？  
俞清铭想起了当时杨逾那狼狈的表情，乐得不行：“他这辈子可能真的就没那么快过。他也是憋狠了吧，下车的时候我看见他屁股都湿了一块哈哈哈哈哈……”  
梁易澄是相当心疼杨逾了，叹道：“你做个人吧……你怎么非要跟他当固炮啊？”  
俞清铭心情很好地笑了：“我之前就看上他了，可我只会追炮友，不先当上炮友我怎么追？说起来，我还得谢谢你又给我创造了机会。”  
“……”梁易澄叹了一口气，说：“土豆哥他……他也不容易的，你要不是认真的，你就放过他吧……”  
俞清铭似乎有点意外，侧头打量他，凤眼微微挑起。  
俞清铭端起碗，咕噜噜地把皮蛋粥像白开水一样灌了下肚，摸出纸巾擦了擦嘴，才说：“这世上，本就没有谁是过的容易的。”  
“可是啊——咳咳咳……”  
俞清铭看准梁易澄张嘴的瞬间，叉起一节盘中的热狗肠，塞进梁易澄的口中，小小的香肠再一次呛得他剧咳起来。  
俞清铭趁机把他盘里剩下的最后一节热狗肠放进自己嘴里，慢慢地眯起眼，说：“再说，你怎么知道我就不是认真的呢？”


	6. 第五十五章

梁易澄再次吻了上去。  
耳边那渐趋平稳的呼吸，在浅吻变成唇`舌`交`缠的深吻后，渐渐急促起来。  
梁易澄勾住符朗的脖子，轻吻他的脸颊，让那苍白冰冷的皮肤渐渐染上热度。  
符朗的浑身轻颤，却没有像往常一样逃开。  
酒精和泪水让那双桃花眼更潮湿更朦胧，里头缓缓燃起的，是灼人的热度。  
梁易澄俯下`身，缓缓地吻住了符朗。  
几乎是碰到那张唇的瞬间，符朗的舌就迫不及待地闯进他的齿间，带起了黏腻的水声。  
梁易澄面红耳赤，却挺起腰，让这一吻更加亲密无间。  
亲密的坐姿，紧贴的身体，让彼此的反应无所遁形。  
哪怕是隔着几层布料，他都能感觉到符朗的冲动。  
梁易澄浑身都热了起来。  
符朗的呼吸灼人，带着淡淡的酒味，却比最烈的酒更让梁易澄沉醉。  
他伸出手，轻轻握住符朗下`身笔直挺起的部位。  
比记忆中要更炙热，更坚挺。  
梁易澄的气息蓦地乱了。  
火热的体温，耳畔的粗喘，手心的充实感。  
他从未如此渴望符朗。

卧室的房门被粗暴地甩上，小白猫吓了一跳，瑟瑟缩缩地从猫窝里探出头来，才发现自己被独自关在了外头，愤怒地挠了一会房门，嚎了几声，见里头的人毫无反应，才委屈地钻回了猫窝里。  
门里的两人充耳未闻。  
梁易澄趁着符朗醉酒下盘不稳，把人推倒在床上，自己也猴急地蹦了上床，把符朗的居家服扒了下来。  
今天的符朗是前所未有地顺从，甚至在梁易澄脱他衣服的时候配合地抬起了手。  
梁易澄把扒下来的衣服随手一扔，直勾勾地看向符朗的眼里带着试探，朝过去一直被符朗严防死守的裤子伸出了手。  
符朗没有阻拦，深邃的眼却死死地盯着他，如同警告一般。  
梁易澄毫不退缩，坚定地看着符朗。  
“朗哥，我爱你，我——”  
“——想要你。”  
一句话说完，梁易澄脸上烧得慌，却瞥见符朗的脸红到了耳根，登时不害臊了，迅速地扯下了符朗的裤子。  
这还是他第一次看见全裸的符朗。  
精瘦的身体有一种充满力量的美感，腹部的线条不深，却恰到好处地把每一块肌肉都描绘了出来。  
浅浅的人鱼线向下延伸，消失在下腹部的耻毛中。  
充血的性器笔直地立在耻毛中间，颜色比符朗那带着点病态的苍白的肤色深了许多。柱身上突起的青筋，加上那傲人的尺寸，让它显得尤其狰狞。  
梁易澄面红耳赤，不敢多看那个充满攻击性的部位，低下头，却又是一惊。  
符朗由于长期穿着长裤，双腿比上身要白了许多。在那白皙的小腿上，许多青色与暗红色的细小血管清晰可见，弯弯曲曲地蔓延着，像一张又一张交织在一起的蜘蛛网。  
大腿处能清晰看见的小血管不多，但几条稍粗的静脉已经鼓了起来。  
梁易澄伸出手，小心翼翼地抚摸着那些骇人的血管。  
“朗哥，这些……是怎么了？”  
符朗坐起身，看向梁易澄的眼神温柔极了，轻声说：  
“没事的。”  
梁易澄虽然不懂，但眼前这触目惊心的景象，绝不是如符朗口中那般云淡风轻。  
他固执地看着符朗，问：  
“是怎么了？”  
符朗安静地和他对视半晌，终于投降了，说：“静脉曲张，久站久坐就会这样，算是护士的职业病了。”  
梁易澄点点头，忽然想起什么，严肃地说：“可是别的护士肯定都没有你这么严重，你们科的护士都是穿裙子的，如果她们的腿都像你这样，肯定就不会穿裙子了。”  
符朗沉默一会，说：“我每天上手术台的时间比较久，还穿着铅衣，脚部负担大。”  
“疼吗？”  
符朗轻叹一口气，答道：“有时候会。”  
梁易澄心疼极了，突然弯下腰，轻轻地吻住了那些骇人的血管。  
他吻得很认真。  
他轻轻捧起符朗的小腿，缓缓地在那一根根的细小血管上落下轻吻，仿佛这样就能分担一点符朗的痛苦。  
符朗不住轻颤着，却没有阻止。 慢慢地，他吻上了符朗的大腿。  
顺着那鼓起的静脉，他缓缓地往上，接近了那个最危险的地方。  
符朗的呼吸骤然变急了。  
梁易澄毫不犹豫地吻上那笔挺的性器，沿着突起的青筋，一点点地向上，到达了顶端，缓缓地张开口——  
一只手强硬地拽住他的头发，阻止了他进一步的动作。  
“够了……”符朗饱受情欲煎熬的声音，染上了一丝沙哑，“脏。”

\-------------------------------  
列车即将到站 请乘客们抓稳车窗


	7. 第五十六章

兴许是符朗怔愣的时间有点长了，而此刻也决不是发呆的好时机，因此梁易澄动了。  
他缓缓地支起上身，低下头，吻住了符朗的手，又在符朗回过神前，张嘴含住了符朗的手指。  
他如愿听到符朗因动`情而错乱的呼吸声。  
他得意洋洋，伸`舌舔`舐完那骨节分明的食指，还挑衅般轻咬了一口。  
下一秒，他就被掀翻在床上。

梁易澄的白衬衫被粗暴地撕了下来，还没来得及抗议，脖子上就蓦地一痛。  
“嗷！朗哥！轻点！疼啊！”  
听见他求饶，符朗顿了顿，才慢吞吞地松开口，白皙的脖颈上现出了一块清晰的红痕。  
符朗的眼神登时沉了，低下头，轻咬住那精致的锁骨。  
“啊……”  
梁易澄低声呻吟着，任由符朗狂乱地在他白皙的躯体上留下一块又一块暧昧的红印。  
埋头在他胸前时而啃咬时而吸吮的人渐渐失了分寸，一阵阵的疼痛与酥麻，真切地暴露了符朗的失控。  
梁易澄就像是被牢牢掌控的猎物。  
忐忑，却兴奋。  
梁易澄的胸腹部早已是火辣辣的一片，腿间的性器早已硬得发疼，被裹在薄薄的休闲裤里，与符朗不时碰在一起，甚至能感受到符朗腹肌的柔韧。 他难耐地挺腰轻蹭着符朗，符朗却无动于衷，也不知道想在他身上啃到什么时候，终于忍无可忍，伸手握住顶在他大腿根的性器。  
硬热的器官登时胀了胀。  
“你……”  
下身那只不规矩的手竟然轻轻摩擦起了湿润的顶端，符朗的气息霎时乱了。 符朗拨开那只作乱的手，恋恋不舍地松开被咬得星星点点的白皙胸膛，低下头一边轻吻那光滑平坦的小腹，一边慢慢撩开他的裤头，一口含住那根迫不期待地弹出来的肉粉色的性器。  
“哇——朗哥！”  
梁易澄惊叫出声，敏感的性器被温热湿润的口腔包裹，强烈的快感让他头皮发麻，本能地想要逃开，却被符朗牢牢地按着腰，更深地含入。  
“啊……”  
梁易澄扭动着想挣扎，却被没能顺利藏起的锐利牙尖磨得又痛又爽，还顶得符朗难受地干呕了几声，登时不敢动了。  
符朗对于这件事似乎没什么经验，被他尺寸不小的性器顶得双眼发红，却固执地把它吞到了深处。  
不住生理性收缩的喉头软肉一阵阵地绞紧极度敏感的前端，连自慰都不怎么敢触碰的敏感前端从未经受过这样的刺激，很快就失控地流出了前液。  
陌生的快感，让梁易澄颤栗着求饶：  
“不要——朗哥——放开我——”  
紧绷的下腹部很快就积聚起了一股热意，被温柔包裹的性器也一胀一胀地，濒临爆发。  
崩溃的梁易澄伸出手，拽住符朗的头发逼他松口。  
符朗无奈，只能缓缓地将他吐出，却在松口的前一秒，飞快地伸出舌尖，舔过顶端的小孔。  
“啊——！！！”  
极度敏感的铃口猝不及防受到刺激，梁易澄登时浑身一颤。  
哪怕他竭力忍耐，那笔挺的性器还是抖动着，缓缓流出了一小股浓稠的精液。  
高潮的灭顶快感，还夹杂着没能畅快射精的烧灼感，对梁易澄来说是过于刺激了。他脱力地瘫在床上，无力推开又开始肆无忌惮地咬他锁骨的符朗。  
喘了好半天，梁易澄才坐起身，忍无可忍地揪起还埋在他胸前的脑袋，接了一个绵长的吻。  
热切回应的唇舌，在他腰间摩挲的手，顶在下腹部的硬热。  
今天的符朗，比过去的任何时刻都要热情。  
是因为酒精，还是因为爱情？  
梁易澄不愿思考了。  
过了这一晚，符朗或许又要变回那个什么情绪都埋在心底的模样了。  
可他没打算给符朗留任何退路。

梁易澄一边与符朗接吻，一边缓缓地翻了个身，把符朗推倒在床上。  
他踢掉挂在腿上的裤子，慢慢地跨坐在符朗的身上。  
赤裸的身体光溜溜地贴在一起，梁易澄偏凉的肌肤贴在符朗被酒精熏得火热的身体上，渐渐情迷意乱。  
梁易澄握起两根同样灼热的器官，轻轻地捋动着。  
符朗的那一根很硬，前端一片湿滑，直挺挺地立着，直白地诉说着符朗的渴望。  
梁易澄的性器也没有软下，短暂的高潮没能缓解他高昂的情欲。  
他想要符朗，比以往的任何时候都想。  
他深吸一口气，直起身，用颤抖的手在床头柜里摸出了一盒安全套。  
看着那个藏了许久的红色小盒子，符朗的眼神渐沉，视线带着灼人的温度，看得梁易澄手忙脚乱，好半天才笨拙地把套子套在了符朗的欲望上。  
梁易澄买的套显然错估了符朗的尺寸，紧紧地包着那过于粗长的肉茎，那三股壮硕的肌肉把那层薄膜撑得几近透明，上面的青筋一根根清晰可见。  
梁易澄盯着那根狰狞的性器，一时有些不知所措。犹豫了好半天，他才抬起沾了不少套子上的润滑液的手，探了探自己的身后。  
那个从未被造访过的地方很紧，他咬紧下唇，慢慢地把一根手指放了进去。  
“呜——”  
那种难以言喻地异物感及羞耻感让梁易澄内心极度抗拒，但耳边符朗再度粗重的呼吸让他咬咬牙，又加了一根手指。  
体内被润滑液弄得一片湿滑，手指的动作带起了一阵黏腻的声响。  
梁易澄臊得满脸通红，看着符朗目不转睛地瞪着自己下身的英俊的脸，忽然就等不及了，抽出手，扶起那根等候多时的巨物便往下坐。  
“嗷——！！！！！！”  
柔韧的龟头破开甬道的那一刹那，梁易澄仿佛被活生生地捅成了两半，脆弱的肠肉一阵剧烈的痛感让他疼得双腿发软，险些一坐到底。  
虽然符朗及时扶稳了他，梁易澄还是觉得自己像颗被戳在竹签顶上的鱼蛋，往上他不愿，往下他不行，那滋味简直生不如死。

“易澄……你先下来——”  
符朗忍得满头大汗，声音干哑。  
梁易澄太紧了。  
火热的肠肉紧紧地裹着他全身最敏感的地方，哪怕只是进了个头，符朗已经被夹得头皮发麻。  
那个鲜少被主人触碰的器官显然耐不住这样的刺激，硬到了极点。 来自嫩肉的无休止压榨让符朗下腹发紧，涌起了一阵射精的冲动。 符朗咬紧牙，缓缓地把自己抽出，把梁易澄抱了下来，轻轻放在床上。  
“朗哥——你进来——”  
梁易澄的眼眶发红，不知是疼的，还是急的。  
眼里分明还带着点无从掩饰的恐惧，两手却牢牢地攀着符朗的后背，好像生怕他转身逃开。  
他真的让梁易澄等太久了。  
符朗轻啄了一下梁易澄的额头，低声说：“不要急，交给我……好吗？”  
漆黑的鹿眼倏地睁大了，又在眼里的湿意溢出前缓缓地闭上。  
“好。”  
梁易澄抬起手臂，挡住了自己的双眼。 紧接着，他颤抖着，朝符朗打开了双腿。  
符朗屏住了呼吸。  
他全身的细胞都在叫嚣着要狠狠地贯穿眼前这只浑身散发着荷尔蒙而不自知的小动物。  
但他忍住了。  
下身胀得发疼，不知是因为亢奋，还是被安全套勒的。他慢慢地坐起身，从床头柜里摸出梁易澄偷藏的润滑液，挤进那个紧致的地方，才伸手探了进去。  
那个被短暂开拓过的地方勉强吞入了两根手指。  
符朗凭着解剖课的记忆，精准地按在了腺体上，极有技巧地按揉着。  
“啊……嗯……”  
梁易澄失声叫出，立刻又被自己黏腻的叫声羞得满脸通红，抬起另一手捂住嘴。  
火热的甬道被润滑液弄得滑腻一片，符朗缓缓地抽动着手指，趁着肠肉放松的刹那悄悄加了一根手指。  
多余的润滑液登时被挤了出来，流到了梁易澄的大腿上，晶莹的透明液体让大腿白皙的嫩肉看起来可口至极，符朗没忍住，低头咬了上去，留下一个个鲜艳的红痕。  
“呜——”  
大腿的嫩肉不住痉挛，梁易澄动情地并起了腿，无意识地夹住了符朗的头，又因为妨碍了符朗的啃咬，被强硬地掰开。 符朗在那白嫩的腿根留下了一大串的吻痕，抬起头，呼吸霎时粗重了。 腿间笔直挺着的性器，顶端徐徐流出的稀薄白色体液，还有那堵在喉间的低哑呻吟，都让符朗难以自制了。  
“易澄……我要进去了。”  
符朗的声音沙哑，抵在入口处的下身受到了无意识痉挛的括约肌盛情邀请，等待的每一秒都如同地狱般煎熬。  
“进来——啊……”  
哪怕情欲和酒精已经烧得他意识模糊，符朗还是控制住了自己，缓缓地顶了进去。  
柔软的嫩肉立即热情地纠缠住了符朗的坚挺，从未体验过的灭顶快感让他头晕目眩，浑身如过电般颤栗。  
符朗粗喘着，开始浅浅地抽动。  
“嗯——”  
梁易澄失神地呻吟着。方才微微发冷的肌肤此刻已经染上了灼人的热度，体内硕大的茎头缓缓地碾压着敏感的腺体，来自前列腺的快感密集而绵长，让他的下身酸胀难当，性器如同失控般潺潺地流着淡淡的白色体液，平坦的腹部被白浊的体液弄得一塌糊涂。 他已经分不清那失禁般流出的东西是高潮的精液，还是被挤出的腺液带出了之前没能射尽的精液。  
他仿佛每时每刻都置身在高潮中。 符朗缓慢地顶弄了一会，看着梁易澄失神的眼，轻笑一声，伸手握住梁易澄始终没有软下的性器。 梁易澄软软地呻吟出声：  
“不……别碰前面……朗哥——”  
“——操我。”  
符朗的呼吸更重了，再也无法忍耐，挺腰深深地顶入。  
深而快的顶弄让梁易澄无助地抓住床单，和符朗做爱的充实感，与性爱的灭顶快感，逼得他几近崩溃，终于高昂地呻吟出声。  
“啊——啊——嗯——” 一阵激烈的抽插，符朗忽然深深一顶，俯下身，重重地咬住梁易澄的颈侧。  
“呜——”  
体内粗大的性器一胀一胀的，梁易澄甚至能感觉到符朗沸腾的血液在那突起的青筋中鼓动着。

恍惚之间，那极有磁性的声音低低地响起：

“我爱你……梁易澄，我爱你……”


	8. 第五十八章

符朗提着一壶鲜榨冰橙汁回来的时候，躺在遮阳伞底下的梁易澄已经睡着了。  
明媚的阳光照在梁易澄露在伞外的腿上，让那本就白皙的皮肤和身侧干净的白沙几乎融为一体，而那条红白蓝沙滩大裤衩则显得更加地亮眼了。  
梁易澄看来真的相当喜欢这条沙滩裤了，竟千里迢迢地把它带到了这里，而它也终于不负厚望地应景了一回。  
宁静的海滩，毫无防备睡着的爱人。  
半敞的白衬衫下若隐若现的暧昧红痕，宽松的沙滩裤腿。  
符朗深深地吸了一口气。

梁易澄睡得很沉。  
梦中有一只手在轻轻地摸上了他的脸，却与记忆中爷爷那只瘦骨嶙峋的手截然不同。  
那只强健的大手很有力，却小心翼翼的，像在把玩着什么珍贵的易碎品一般，温柔地轻抚着他的耳侧。  
他的耳朵很敏感。  
哪怕是梦中那种并不真切的触碰，也让他难耐地缩了缩。而那只被躲开的手也不再纠缠，顺着他的脖颈滑下，在他坦露的锁`骨上轻轻画起了圈。  
梁易澄的意识依然沉甸甸的，恋恋不舍地在黑暗中徘徊，身体的感觉却先一步苏醒了。  
海风拂过他赤`裸的胸前，留下的一丝轻柔凉意，很快就被一个温热潮湿的物体带走了。  
湿滑的物体在他的锁`骨上慢慢滑动，像在细细描绘他的每一寸肌肤。  
那只手在他的胸口轻抚着，留下的却是一团团的火种。  
他的肌肤应该是冰凉的，不然他也不会觉得被触碰过的地方都像烧了起来。  
所有的感觉都开始变得清晰。  
火热的手轻轻地撩过他的胸前。  
那个平坦的地方被触碰，总会让他感到羞耻。  
灵活的手指时轻时重地捏揉着胸前的两点，一阵酥麻的感觉电流窜过全身，让那柔软的地方慢慢挺立起来。  
胸前的快感并不会太强烈，却像是一簇小小的火苗，轻易地点燃这具年轻躯体的情欲。  
热度慢慢在下腹部积聚，梁易澄难耐地动了动，下`身局促的感觉立即变得清晰了起来。  
欲望的中心已经苏醒了。  
兴许是裤子比较宽松的缘故，被束缚的感觉不太明显，那个冲动的地方没有受到多大的阻碍，充血勃`起的速度便更快了，神气十足地顶起了上方薄薄的布料。  
捏着那无助的小点的那只手忽然松开了，很快，那个敏感又张扬的部位便被轻轻握住了。  
“呜——”  
不知是因为在梦中，还是因为这试探般的触碰隔着一层层的布料，下`身的感觉并不真切，却是一种朦胧又偏偏让人浑身战栗的快感，让梁易澄的喉间溢出一声动情而干涩的呻吟，淹没在匆匆赶来的海浪声里。  
“易澄……”  
耳边的声音沙哑却依然极有磁性。  
像一场美妙的春梦，却比春梦更旖旎。  
一只手轻轻按住他的小腹，那柔软的部位登时缩紧了，给那只不规矩的手提供了潜入的空间。  
火热的大手贴着他渐渐燃起热度的皮肤，钻进他的裤中，直接握住了那个更热的地方。  
梁易澄立即全身绷紧了，似是本能地意识到了即将发生的事情。  
那只手果然蓦地一紧。  
沸腾的血液像是从那个坚硬的部位被挤到了全身，梁易澄那昏昏沉沉的大脑立刻清醒了。

睁开眼的那一刻，他的眼前是一片橙黄色的天。  
夕阳落到了与海平面相切的地方，失去了耀眼的光忙，  
就像揭去了所有保护层，大方地露出了原本最脆弱的模样。  
梁易澄侧过头，符朗安静地坐在他的身侧，迷人的桃花眼微弯着，里头没有映出粼粼的波光，也没有染上夕阳的颜色。  
唯独充满了他的身影。  
那一瞬，时间像是静止了。

那是一个让梁易澄毕生难忘的画面。  
如果某人的手此刻没有钻到他裤裆里的话，那就更好了。  
梁易澄竭力忽视那唯一的美中不足，企图让这美好的画面多停留一刻。  
然而，那只手又紧了紧。  
梁易澄：“……”  
“你干什么！”  
恼羞成怒的梁易澄提高了音量，又猛地意识到不远处的沙滩椅上还有别的游客，登时怂了，恨恨地揪住那只咸猪手，却没能扯动。  
长期频繁洗手又缺乏保养让符朗的手比常人更粗糙一些，因而慢条斯理搓揉前端的刺激也让梁易澄难以忍受。  
偏偏符朗还慢吞吞地凑到他的耳边，低声说：  
“湿了。”  
“！”  
梁易澄的脸刷地红了，做贼心虚地看了看斜前方不远处的一对老年白人情侣，低声说：“别闹，要被人看见了！”  
符朗不理，慢悠悠地直起身，伸出另一手捞起一旁小桌上的冰橙汁，问：  
“要喝吗？”  
“不喝！快放开我！”  
符朗端起橙汁，缓缓地抿了一小口，忽然低下头，扯开沙滩裤的裤头，揪出那根湿漉漉的淡粉色性器，深深地含入。  
“啊！！！！！”  
梁易澄惊呼出声，倏地瞥见前方的两个老人，连忙捂住自己的嘴。  
柔软的舌徐徐地轻搅着，带动冰凉的果汁，撩拔着火热的性器，那股凉意仿佛从那脆弱的小孔中涌入，迅速地直窜到脑后，激得梁易澄浑身颤抖。  
符朗缓缓地吞吐着，梁易澄不住打着战，在寒意与快感激起的一阵阵战栗中，他忽冷忽热的下身如同失控了一般，有什么东西在源源不断地流出。  
他已经分不清那是前液还是精液了。  
在看到一道暧昧的水痕从符朗的唇角滑落的那一刹，他的大脑霎时一片空白，蓦地弓起身，按住符朗的后颈，抬腰深深顶入。  
“嗯——！”  
与冰凉的口腔不同，蓦地收紧的喉头火热而紧致，让梁易澄在颤抖中射精了。  
恍惚中他低头看向符朗，符朗一动不动任他摆弄，哪怕那双桃花眼被顶得发红，依然温柔地注视着他。


	9. 第五十九章

漆黑的海平面上，微弱的光随着波浪跳动，许是天上点点的星光，亦或是远方披星戴月的渔船。  
梁易澄伏在酒店的阳台上，潮湿的海风让他的呼吸更加灼热，海面上闪过的光让他惊吓地抬头，很快又松了一口气，却没料到在放松的那一刻，身后的人蓦地压了上来，嵌在体内的硬物趁机进到了深处。  
“呜——唔——”  
半人高的护栏结实地支撑着两个人的体重，可玻璃的材质和身后人的毫不留情的冲撞还是让他恐慌得伸手抓住了护栏的金属部分。  
骤然紧缩的肠肉绞得符朗呼吸一窒，十几下失控的抽插过后，他终于从那股憋了一天的邪火中缓了过来，伸出一手揽住失魂的梁易澄。  
符朗的手恰好按着梁易澄的胸膛，这具略显单薄的躯体掩盖不住底下那颗心的剧烈跳动。  
符朗是第一次那么清晰地感觉到，那股蓬勃的，炙热的，生命的力量。  
符朗的唇顺着梁易澄微微被汗浸湿的发丝滑下，徐徐贴上那光滑的脖子，情不自禁地在颈侧留下了又一个吻痕。  
符朗轻轻地吻了一下那个淡红的印记，忽然瞥见那件被他粗暴扯开的白衬衫依然狼狈地挂在梁易澄的手臂上，瘦削的背脊在月光下依然白皙，漂亮的蝴蝶骨微微凸起，随着主人的呼吸无助地颤抖着，又脆弱得好似一碰即碎那般。  
符朗缓缓地抽出怒胀的性器，摘下了湿漉漉的套子。他本就只扯下了休闲裤的裤头，橡筋此刻顺着弹性形变的作用滑回了原位，把那尚未释放的器官裹了。  
符朗伸出手，把不住发颤的梁易澄稳稳地抱入怀中。  
宽厚的怀抱似乎让怀里的人安心了不少，梁易澄慢慢卸了力，瘫软在符朗的身上。  
符朗衣冠整齐，搂着近乎全裸的梁易澄，胸口处一片火热。  
不知是因为紧贴着的梁易澄的后背，还是因为那满腔的柔情。  
梁易澄喘了一会，便挣扎着昂起头，向符朗索吻。  
四片唇轻轻地触碰在一起，带着数不尽的情意。本是十分温情的亲吻，却因为不知谁的舌探了出来而渐渐升温，最后变成了唇舌交缠的热吻。  
梁易澄显是被原始的冲动支配了，忘情地咬得符朗嘴唇都破了还步步紧逼，最后符朗退无可退，搂着梁易澄一同跌坐在一旁的沙发椅上。  
梁易澄被符朗压着为所欲为了一晚上，现在终于翻身在上，心里好不激动。可符朗竟然没有一丝的危机感，两只手还很不规矩地在他的腰间摩挲着，梁易澄气得捏着运动裤鼓起的部位，凶巴巴地说：“不许动！”  
符朗登时很配合不动了。  
梁易澄看看全身上下只挂了件皱巴巴的白衬衫的自己，性器没有抚慰过却硬得发疼，流出来的水在符朗的运动裤上留下了一道水渍，画面极其色情。  
而符朗，衣冠楚楚，除了额角渗出了些许汗水，以及被他握着的裤裆有点发皱，实在看不出来眼前这个禽兽竟压着他从进门一路做到阳台。  
符朗虽然一动不动，但梁易澄手中的硬物却不时一跳一跳地彰显存在感。梁易澄调侃地看看符朗，对方却一脸云淡风轻，仿佛那根硬得像铁棍的东西不长在自己身上一样。  
梁易澄挑起眉，他倒是要看看符朗能装到什么时候了。  
他撩起符朗的T恤衫的下摆，猴急地摸上符朗的身体。  
挑逗地捏了捏符朗的胸部之后，他的手抚上了符朗的腰。  
他很喜欢摸符朗的腹肌。  
它们不像健身房练出来的那样饱满丰盈，线条却十分清晰，一块块坚韧的肌肉底下蕴藏的极大的力量，让符朗得以日夜支撑着那沉重的铅衣。  
摸着摸着，梁易澄的脸色渐渐沉了下来。  
以前他不懂得，还曾羡慕符朗那一身紧致的肌肉。现在他只觉得，符朗哪怕是大腹便便也好，也远远胜于现在这副被铅衣塑造出来的模样。  
梁易澄已经忘记本来的目的，坐在符朗身上轻轻按着他的腹肌，企图把那些僵硬的肌肉捏得更柔软一些。  
符朗目光柔和，任他捏揉了一会，忽然伸出手，握住了他稍稍软下的性器。  
梁易澄登时浑身紧绷，像只被捏住尾巴的猫。  
符朗的另一只手握住了按在腹肌上的梁易澄的一手，引着他一点点地向下，慢慢地拉开了自己的裤头，一同握在了自己灼热的性器上。  
“摸摸这里。这里也……很硬。”  
符朗故意压低的声音依然清澈，却是说不尽的撩人。  
梁易澄全身的血液一秒就涌回了下身。  
他凑上前去索吻，手里依依不舍地抚弄着那根被安全套裹得湿漉漉的硬物，自己那根也被符朗摸得硬邦邦的，他忽然心血来潮，挺起腰凑近符朗，让自己的性器和符朗的凑在一起。  
符朗很快领会了他的意思，大手握住他的手，一同包裹着两根坚硬的性器，缓缓地撸动起来。  
梁易澄觉得自己的下身要烧起来了。也不知是贴着自己的这根大家伙太热，还是眼前的这个画面太让人血脉贲张。  
两根尺寸不小的器官紧密地贴在一起，一根白净秀气，另一根青筋暴起，最敏感的包皮系带彼此摩擦着，两个茎头都胀得发红，还被符朗粗糙的大手不时搓揉，激得两根性器都兴奋地吐出了体液，湿润了彼此。  
下身的强烈快感让梁易澄越来越热，憋了一晚的性器很快就濒临爆发。  
他轻轻推开符朗，直起身，扶着符朗那根性器便往下坐。  
符朗却在龟头顶上入口时回过神来，强硬地架着他的腰。  
梁易澄急得像只被架在火上烤的青蛙，无力地挣扎了几下无果，低声道：  
“朗哥……你进来……”  
“没戴套。”  
“我洗过……”  
梁易澄满脸通红，情欲与羞耻让他急到了极点，见符朗还在发愣，立刻坐了下去。  
“呜——”  
被蹂躏了一晚的地方还残留着不少避孕套上的润滑液，符朗坚硬的性器一下子就捅到了深处。  
没了那层薄薄的橡胶阻隔，符朗的存在变得清晰异常，他甚至的感觉到体内火热的巨物的搏动。  
符朗的双目紧闭，头用力地抵在沙发椅的靠背上，像是在竭力忍耐着什么。  
梁易澄低下头，吻住了符朗的唇，符朗却没有像以往那样启唇回应，反而微微睁开眼，湿润的眼神有些迷离。   
梁易澄忽然明白了，因此他更兴奋了。  
他慢慢地抬起腰，在那根粗长性器即将离开体内时猝不及防地坐下。嫩肉被粗暴碾磨，深处被无情地捅开，过度强烈的快感让梁易澄浑身发软，但他也成功逼出了符朗一声无助的喘息。  
“嗯……”  
符朗做爱的时候很少会发出什么声音，大部分时间都用亲吻来与梁易澄交流，梁易澄对此也没有意见。  
只不过，偶尔，他也想听听符朗的呻吟声。  
梁易澄满意地坐在符朗身上，脑子里还在回味着刚才符朗那声克制又性感的呻吟，却被符朗掐住腰，缓缓举起。  
梁易澄还没回过神来，身下的人就开始了疯狂的冲撞。  
“啊……不、朗哥、停、停下……我、错、了……唔……啊……”  
梁易澄求饶的话被顶得支离破碎，符朗却低声说：“小声点，当心被人听见。”  
符朗嘴上这么说，身下却没有半点停下来的意思。  
梁易澄被顶得头皮发麻，又后知后觉地意识到自己身处何处，全玻璃的阳台毫无遮挡的作用，只要外面有人走过便能看到他此刻的狼狈模样。就在他胡思乱想的时候，隔了两个房间远的阳台突然亮起了灯。  
梁易澄登时紧张了起来，内壁也不自觉地紧紧地夹着符朗。  
符朗动作一顿，安抚地亲了亲梁易澄的唇，终于放缓了速度。  
梁易澄目不转睛地盯着旁边的阳台，慌张地说：“朗哥，有人！”  
符朗抱着他翻了个身，抬手关掉了自己阳台的灯，却脱下了自己的上衣再次加快了冲刺的速度。  
“你……啊——呜……”  
梁易澄的抗议和呻吟全都被符朗的深吻堵了回去，灭顶的快感让他无助地抓着符朗光裸的背，再也无暇顾及旁边的人。  
在符朗的一下深顶中，他失控地射精了。  
好几股精液喷在了符朗的胸前，又随着符朗激烈的动作滑到了腹部。  
符朗低下头，把他的精液在自己的腹部抹开，才缓缓地把自己抽出，撸动着射在了他的胸前。


End file.
